Blood of the Gods
by Winterleaf123
Summary: Strange things are happening in Brooklyn. People are disappearing. More monsters show up every day, and the death toll climbs higher and higher. But of course, it's just another day for the Kanes. Oh, and Zia and Walt. They always get caught up in the Kane sibling's troubles.
1. I Get A Call

Chapter One

I Get A Call

Sadie

 **I GOT THE CALL** around 6:30 in the morning. Hullo. Sadie Kane here. If you listened to our other recordings, you should know by now that your crazy days are our normal days. If you were harmed in any way during this apocalypse, it was all Carter's fault. [Ow, Carter, don't pinch!] Sorry about that. On to the story! It was very early on a Tuesday when I received a call on my cellphone. I hadn't slept at all the night before, so I was a little, well, grumpy. [Don't laugh, Carter! It's not like you always wake up happy and cheerful!]

"What is it?" I grumbled. On the other line, I could faintly hear what sounded like big things getting destroyed.

"Sadie, it's me, Lea! I have a bit of a problem here."

Ah, Lea. One of our newest initiates, she had decided to follow the path of Bast. Lea was friendly, kind, and thoughtful, but at times she could be so bloody _daft_! Nevertheless, Lea was Bast's favourite (Second to me, of course). Anubis didn't say so out loud, but he despised her. I did too, at times, but most of the time, she was a great person, and a great friend, so what she said made me wake up completely.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"There are several, well, _things_ , destroying Brooklyn! I can't seem to stop them, and my reserves are basically gone! What's more, two girls are getting attacked by the monsters, but they don't seem to be magicians!"

That confused me and frightened me a little. Who were those girls? Why were they getting attacked? And _why_ were there bloody monsters attacking the city? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," I managed to say in what I hoped was a confident, leader like tone.

"Thank you Sadie!" Before she hung up, I heard her shout something like _"Take this, you flopdoodles!"_

Bloody hell, I had to get there before Lea killed herself!

I raced down the steps of the Great Hall and checked the Duat to make sure that my tools were stowed away in there. I then quickly wrote a note that said,

 _Carter,_

 _I've gone on a mission (In Brooklyn). If I don't get back before noon, send help. Don't worry, I'll try to be careful, but I will most likely fail at that._

 _Sadie_

With that finished, I ran out the door, to where we had an artifact placed for teleportation just in case the one one the roof was 'cooling down' from usage. [Carter, I swear. If you even touch me ONE MORE TIME, then I will destroy you.] It also worked if you didn't want to go all the way up to the top of the roof. I started chanting, hoping that I wouldn't blow myself up by hitting an inauspicious moment. I didn't, thank the gods, and got through the portal with only a few grains of sand stuck to my hair. Alas, I spoke to soon.

I had dropped right into the middle of a battle area.

* * *

 **Hello! Winterleaf123 here! If you could take your time to read my story and leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Blizzards in the Summer

Chapter Two

Blizzards in summer

Carter

 **I WAKE UP** in complete darkness, and silently cursed myself.

 _I should have used the enchanted headrest_.

I guess I couldn't blame myself though. After what happened earlier in the night, I was distracted, and I fell asleep without it.

What happened?

I had a big fight with Sadie, and when I say big, I mean we went nuclear on each other. I had tossed and turned with my mixed emotions; anger, guilt, sadness, and exasperation. Our words echoed in my head, each one like a blow designed to kill.

"Why would you leave him? He didn't deserve it, Carter!"

"I feel no regret. It was for the greater good,"

"Is that what you tell yourself? You're no different than - than Sarah Jacobi!"

"Sarah Jacobi is dead. I'm not. Tell me, Sadie, is that a difference?"

"There is a fine line between life and death, Carter!"

"Yes, and you would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you? After all, you do date a 'Death Boy' , right?"

Sadie's eyes filled with tears at those words. She was barely holding them back as she turned away and raced up the stairs in the direction of her room. I heard her door slam shut, and as it did I felt someone, some thing whisper in my head,

 _"Good. Good."_

I shook myself out of my memories. A tiny speck of light had appeared out of the darkness, and I squinted at it, wanting to get a closer look at it. Suddenly, the darkness exploded into light. I had to shield my eyes from the blinding white. Through my fingers, I could see the light dim, and after a few moments, I was able to look again. What I saw shocked me.

"Sadie!"

Sadie was getting beaten up hard by some monsters. She tried throwing spells at them, but they were weak, and barely scratched their skin. Her reserves, I noticed, seemed almost gone, and yet, she kept on trying to defend something. Wait, no! Not something, someone! Actually, a few people. I recognized one of the people as Lea, our newest initiate, but the other two were strangers to me.

 _Why isn't Lea helping Sadie?_

That's when I realized that Lea was unconscious, and there was steam drifting from her. That was why she wasn't helping Sadie. I hoped she was still alive.

I looked at Sadie again. Wait... was she going to try...

 _Oh no!_

"No Sadie! Don't do it! Please, no! I'm sorry!" I yelled, as if there was a chance that she would be able to hear me.

"No!" I screamed, as my sister spoke the most powerful of divine words.

"Ma'at."

Everything faded to blackness.

"Carter? Carter! CARTER!"

"Wake up!"

I jolted awake to see Walt and Zia standing over me.

"Carter, it's 12:32! You've slept through half of the day!" Zia exclaimed.

"We were going to let you sleep, but then we had a problem," Walt looked at Zia.

"What happened?" I asked, momentarily forgetting my dream.

"Felix froze the Great Hall."


End file.
